Regna Island
|mentioned = }} The Island of Regna, often shortly referred to as Regna, is the capitol and base of operations of the Regnan Empire. The island is in the shape of a half-moon and has a smaller island in the middle, where their shops and the Pirate stronghold are located. History Before the Regnan Empire, Regna Island was home to the ancestors of the Trolls of Ironsand. Wielding the magical blade named "Judicious Measure," Hareck I led a force of Sea Raiders against the Trolls. The Trolls were ousted, and the Regnan Empire was founded, with Regna Isle being the seat of power. During the events of Might and Magic VIII, the Island of Regna was ruled by Dread Pirate Stanley and was used as a base for the operation of the siege of the Dagger Wound Islands and, later on, Ravenshore. The pirates used new means of transport, a submarine, to resupply their troops on Dagger Wound without being detected by their enemies. They also had a network of hidden underground tunnels that connected two watchtowers, the Pirate Stronghold and the Abandoned pirate keep. Stanley had built a huge fleet of pirate ships that he used for patrolling the seas and robbing ships. He had also planned to use a huge cannon and a Cannonball of Dominion to further improve the power of the Regnan Empire by having a ship that is capable of sinking entire fleets; however, since the cannon was extremely heavy, building a ship that could mount the cannon was a challenge and took too long to make the cannon of any use for the Regnans. Most ships of the Regnan fleet were gathered on the north-western side of the island, when the Hero of Jadame and their followers infiltrated the island. They discovered the underground network, managed to find the experimental Cannonball of Dominion and used it against the Regnan fleet itself. Topography Regna Island is composed of two islands. The central island is an extinct eroded volcano. Old lava tubes still exist and are used to good effect by the pirate population. The outer, semicircular island is an atoll, the remains of a the coral reef that once surrounded the volcano. Most of the less rich pirates lived on the atoll, in one of the two villages - one to the west and one to the south of the main city, both of which have their own water sources - wells. The half-moon shaped atoll also had the Abandoned pirate keep, which wasn't so abandoned when the events of Might and Magic VIII took place. It was in fact a part of the Passage under Regna, a lava tube that allowed pirates to travel under the island and reach the most important buildings with ease. Two towers at both ends of the atoll were connected through lava tubes as well. Near the Abandoned Pirate Keep, the experimental Cannon of Dominion was assembled for testing purposes. To the north-east of the main city was Old Loeb's cave, home of the dragons of Regna. The central island had a few landmarks as well. It was the home for the Pirate stronghold, the main defensive fortress of the whole area. Near the stronghold, a Small sub pen was constructed for their submarine. Trivia *There is an unused Smacker file in the game's resource files showing a pirate spell shop that was cut from the game. *Some of the houses on Regna seem to have huge minotaur statues, although their inhabitants are humans. Other places, such as shops and other houses, have snake attributes, so the graphic for Minotaur houses might have been misplaced. Gallery Image:RegnanSpellShop.jpg|The unused Regnan spell shop Image:PirateStronghold.jpg|Pirate stronghold Image:AbandonedPirateKeep.jpg|Abandoned pirate keep Image:RegnanSub.jpg|Small sub pen ru:Регнанская империя Category:Islands of Enroth Category:Might and Magic VIII regions